<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the night goes quiet by AndalusianSunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957711">When the night goes quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine'>AndalusianSunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Showers, pregnancy mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio has more than enough to deal with when Madrid unexpectedly crashes out of the Copa del Rey, but when Gerard loses as well and gets injured on top of it all, he knows he won't be able to stop worrying unless he goes to see him.<br/>And driving all the way to Barcelona in the middle of the night might not be the smartest thing to do, but it's more than worth it for a few hours of quality time with Gerard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Gerard Piqué/Shakira, Sergio Ramos/Pilar Rubio (mentioned), Sergio Ramos/Shakira (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the night goes quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somehow inspiration always happens when football treats me badly. Set on February 6th, 2020 when both Real Madrid and Barcelona lost their respective Copa del Rey matches and crashed out of the tournament in the Round of 16.</p>
<p>Title borrowed from <i>Queen of the night</i> by Hey Violet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s just past 4 in the morning when Sergio arrives in Barcelona, slowly pulling into the driveway of Gerard’s house. </p>
<p>Everything is dipped in darkness and he climbs out of the car as quietly as possible, not daring to turn on the lights as he fumbles with his keys. It’s one thing when Gerard is alone, but with the kids at home he’s not going to risk waking anyone at the crack of dawn, even if it makes him feels like an idiot not being able to get a simple door open.</p>
<p>When the key finally does slide into the lock, he lets out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>He tiptoes up the stairs, carefully avoiding the one creaking floorboard two steps from the top and skillfully steps around the strangely placed dresser that he always used to run into in the beginning and he’s never been more glad that he knows his way around Gerard’s house so well.</p>
<p>Still his eyes are fixed on the floor, so focussed on trying not to make noise that he doesn’t notice Shakira standing in the hallway until he almost runs into her. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he apologizes before taking a step forward and pulling her into a quick hug, pressing a chaste kiss to both of her cheeks. “What are you still doing up?”</p>
<p>“Long night at the studio,” Shakira answers with a shrug, returning Sergio’s smile warmly. “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Sergio nods, eyes taking in Shakira’s appearance, the oversized t-shirt and bare legs, hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, like she was just about to go to turn in for the night. “Sorry for barging in like that. It’s just…, “ he runs his fingers through his hair, feels a little uncertain. “I just really needed to see him after today.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Shakira looks up at him with a soft smile, her eyes filled with warmth and affection. “I was kind of expecting you after everything that happened. How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>Sergio cocks his head to the side, thinks about the defeat for a moment, about how much it had hurt right after the final whistle, how the dull ache is still lingering. “I’m ok, i think,” he finally answers, gnawing on his bottom lip because on days like these, it’s a hard question to answer sometimes. “It could be worse, i guess. We’re still doing fine in the league and it helps that Barca lost too, makes it feel a little less painful,” he adds with a hint of a smirk.</p>
<p>Shakira laughs. “Don’t let Gerard hear that,” she gives him another assessing look before heading for the master bedroom. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Sergio trails after her. “So, are you working on new songs then?” he asks quietly, his voice barely above a whisper as they make their way down the dark hallway.</p>
<p>“I am, but there’s still a long way to go.”</p>
<p>“Any chance i can get a sneak-peek?”</p>
<p>“Not gonna happen,” Shakira answers and Sergio can hear the grin in her voice, even before she turns to smirk at him.</p>
<p>“Unfair,” he pouts and he might not be above batting his eyelashes at her, even if it’s gonna make him look ridiculous, but Shakira only laughs at him, shaking her head softly as her hand settles on the doorhandle. “Sorry, your big brown eyes don’t work on me. You should really know that by now,” she teases, carefully opening the door and stepping inside.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Sergio groans as he follows her into the room. “You’re worse than Pilar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside, one of the bedside lamps is still on, casting the room in a soft warm glow, but Gerard is fast asleep, sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the bed and Sergio can’t help the fond smile from spreading across his face. “He’s really out cold,” he says, his voice tinged with affection and he’s unable take his eyes off of Gerard’s sleep-soft face.</p>
<p>“You want me to sleep in the guest room?” Shakira pulls Sergio out of his thoughts and he turns to face her.</p>
<p>“No,” he shakes his head. “I only came to check up on him and i’m not gonna chase you from your own bed in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>Shakira nods and pulls her hair tie out, her curls falling softly to frame her face. “Let’s go to bed then.”</p>
<p>She slides under the covers next to Gerard and Sergio hurries to take off his clothes, undressing until he’s down to his t-shirt and underwear before he turns off the light and climbs into bed on the other side.</p>
<p>He props himself up on his elbow, his other hand coming up to caress Gerard’s face. “How is he?” he whispers, not wanting to disturb Gerard’s sleep.</p>
<p>“Pretending that everything is fine,” Shakira rolls onto her side, head snuggled against Gerard’s shoulder. “You know how he is. But things have been though lately. He’s under a lot of pressure and it’s starting to wear on him.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Sergio sighs and buries his face against Gerard’s neck, breathes in the smell of his skin. “I just wish there was something i could do to make things easier for him,” he mumbles and half expects Gerard to wake up just to tease him and tell him to concede a couple of goals if he really wants to help, but his breathing remains steady and his eyes firmly closed.</p>
<p>“You being here already helps, trust me,” Shakira smiles, reaches over to brush her fingers faintly against Sergio’s. “You’re good for him.”</p>
<p>Sergio squeezes her hand for a short moment, presses a lingering kiss to Gerard’s neck and it feels strangely comforting, knowing Gerard needs him just as much as he needs him himself. “And his leg?” he finally manages to ask, his heart beat speeding up and he still remembers the dread he felt when he saw Gerard go down to the ground, when it was obvious he wouldn’t be able to continue anymore.</p>
<p>Shakira shrugs. “Supposedly it’s nothing major, just some slight discomfort, but they wanna do some more tests tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he sighs in relief. “I’m glad. He’s already got enough shit to deal with.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the sheets rustle as Shakira pulls them higher. “How long are you staying? The kids were asking about you earlier.”</p>
<p>“They just wanna mock me about the Copa,” Sergio smiles fondly. “They’re worse then their Dad.”</p>
<p>Shakira chuckles and Sergio almost joins in, but then Gerard stirs suddenly and for a moment Sergio fears they might have woken him up, but it only takes a few moments before his breathing evens out again and Sergio feels himself relax. </p>
<p>“We should probably go to sleep before we really wake him up,” he mumbles, curling up against Gerard’s side.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Shakira agrees, mirroring his posture on the other side. “Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p>When Sergio wakes up the next morning, Shakira’s side of the bed is empty and there’s a note sticking out from under his pillow, softly rustling every time he moves. He reaches for the crumpled piece of paper with a sleepy smile, fingers still a little sluggish as he fumbles to unfold it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Took the kids to the park for the day. Have fun. Love, Shak </i>
</p>
<p>Gerard next to him is still asleep, so he quietly drops the note on the floor and rolls over, propping himself up on Gerard’s chest, trailing kisses along Gerard’s neck until he finally blinks his eyes open, his sleepy gaze slowly focusing on Sergio.</p>
<p>“You’re not my wife,” he mumbles, his voice nothing but a low rumble.</p>
<p>“How very observant of you,” Sergio laughs, his fingers running softly through Gerard’s hair. “And technically she’s not your wife,” he grins smugly.</p>
<p>“Same difference,” Gerard shrugs and tugs Sergio closer, hands sliding down his sides until they land on his waist, fingers dipping under the hem of his shirt. “She might as well be.” </p>
<p>Sergio hums contentedly. “You know she’s gonna kick your ass for calling her that.”</p>
<p>Gerard smiles lazily. “Well, good thing she isn’t here then.” </p>
<p>“Maybe i should just tell her,” Sergio smirks.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Gerard pinches Sergio sides, starts tickling up his ribs.</p>
<p>“Stop it,” Sergio giggles, desperately trying to get away from the torture of Gerard’s hands. “What are you gonna give me for not telling her?”</p>
<p>“I’ll stop this,” Gerard’s hands move even higher and Sergio squirms helplessly.</p>
<p>“Not good enough,” he wheezes, cursing himself for ever telling Gerard just how ticklish he is. “You gotta do better.”</p>
<p>“You’re greedy,” Gerard teases, but the tickles finally stop and Sergio let’s out a relieved sigh. “I’ll suck your dick later. How about that?”</p>
<p>Sergio cocks his head to the side, pretends to think about it for a moment before he leans forward and presses a kiss to Gerard’s lips. “Deal.”</p>
<p>Gerard shakes his head laughing, but his smile is fond and his hands won’t stop caressing Sergio’s sides. “What are you even doing here?”</p>
<p>“I figured we could wallow in our misery together,” Sergio shrugs. </p>
<p>“As long as we don’t talk about it,” Gerard says, suddenly looking weary. He rolls on his side and away from Sergio, swings his legs out of the bed. “Take a shower with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sergio trails after him to the bathroom, lingers in the doorway for a moment as he watches Gerard strip out of his sweats and t-shirt.</p>
<p>“You need an extra invitation?” Gerard asks, hands on his hips and smirking knowingly at Sergio.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Sergio licks hips lips, gaze travelling down Gerard’s naked frame. “I’m just appreciating the view.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Gerard rolls his eyes. “Come on, you can objectify me all you want in the shower. I’m not freezing my ass off out here.”</p>
<p>Sergio laughs, but hurries to shed his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water is already heated up nicely when he steps into the shower, the steam fogging up the glass walls.</p>
<p>He steps around Gerard and ducks under the hot spray, a content moan spilling from his lips as the water washes down his back and he’s always loved how the stream of Gerard’s shower is just wide enough to comfortably fit two people. </p>
<p>“So how long do i get to keep you here all to myself?” Gerard asks, stepping up behind Sergio and wrapping his arms around his waist, head resting on Sergio’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I gotta get back tonight,” Sergio says regretfully. “I already feel bad for leaving Pilar alone with the kids as it is.”</p>
<p>Gerard hums in understanding. “How’s she doing with the pregnancy?”</p>
<p>“Better. The first few weeks were rough, but she’s fine now,” Sergio leans back against Gerard’s chest, burrowing deeper into the embrace, their slick bodies pressing together tightly.</p>
<p>“So you’re really gonna have another baby?” Gerard asks, tightening his arms around Sergio’s waist. “Aren’t three enough for you?”</p>
<p>“I am and no,” Sergio smiles fondly. “You can never have too many kids in the house.”</p>
<p>“You’re crazy,” Gerard laughs. “You know, Milan thinks you’re planning on having a whole football team. He’s afraid Sasha and him are gonna be outnumbered soon.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should just have another one, even the odds and all,” Sergio chuckles.</p>
<p>“Shaki is gonna have my head if i even bring that up,” Gerard nips at Sergio’s ear. “I can’t believe you managed to talk Pilar into having another one.”</p>
<p>“I’m just that irresistible,” Sergio cranes his neck around, grins at Gerard.</p>
<p>“As if,” Gerard captures Sergio’s lips in a lingering kiss. “You’re mostly just a giant pain in the ass.”</p>
<p>Sergio chuckles and turns back to lean against Gerard’s chest, brushes his dripping hair out of his face. “So i hear Shaki is recording new songs.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gerard nods. “It’s gonna be an amazing album,” he says proudly.</p>
<p>Sergio presses tighter against Gerard’s body, a pleased hum escaping him when Gerard’s hands land on his ribs, slowly skimming down his sides. “Can i listen to them?”</p>
<p>“No,” Gerard says, his hands trailing down Sergio’s slick stomach, thumbs brushing along the edges of the eagle tattoo there. “They’re not done yet. It’s too personal.”</p>
<p>Sergio shudders under the soft caresses, arches into Gerard’s touch. “You do remember i’ve seen her naked multiple times? Doesn’t get more personal than that,” he half moans, half pouts and Gerard’s words would probably sting more if he wasn’t so damn distracted by Gerard’s skillful hands.</p>
<p>“Still not gonna happen,” Gerard whispers. “You’ll just have to wait like everyone else.”</p>
<p>“So i get to have my hands all over her, but i’m not allowed to listen to her songs?” Sergio says, squirming against Gerard and purposely trying to be lewd even if he knows he won’t be able to coax a reaction out of him. “That’s just weird,” he laughs, but his protests quickly die on his tongue when Gerard’s hand suddenly dips between his legs, fondling him for a few moments before he withdraws his hand again.</p>
<p>“Nice try,” Gerard smirks. “But still no.”</p>
<p>Sergio groans. “How about that blowjob you promised me earlier then.”</p>
<p>“Later,” Gerard takes a step back, pressing one last kiss to Sergio’s shoulder before he breaks the contact between them. “I want to do something else first.”</p>
<p>Sergio suddenly feels cold, now that the heat of Gerard’s body is gone and he’s just about to beg for him to come back, when Gerard reaches around him and grabs the bottle with Sergio’s favorite shampoo and even before he hears the soft click of the bottle being uncapped, he knows what’s going to happen.</p>
<p>He ducks under the hot spray, letting the water wash over him as he waits and his patience is more than rewarded when Gerard’s fingers finally slide into his hair and the smell of vanilla and coconut wavers through the air.</p>
<p>“Fuck, i love when you do this,” Sergio moans and the way Gerard is massaging his scalp is sending tingles through his entire body and making him weak in the knees.</p>
<p>“I’ll do this all the time if you promise not to cut your hair again,” there’s a smile in Gerard’s voice, fingers tugging on the wet strands.</p>
<p>“Promise,” Sergio breathes out shakily, his eyes fluttering closed when Gerard begins to wash his hair properly.</p>
<p>It takes a long time until they finally make it out of the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>